My Dirty Sweet Secret
by CelineAnnamarie
Summary: What happens when two brothers like the same girl? Do they duke it out? Or do they let her decide? M Of course for later chapters.
1. Candy Panties?

My Dirty Sweet Secret

_**A Xenosaga fan fic**_

**Written by: Alice Victoria Love**

_**I want you all to know that this is a remake of **__**Diary of a U.R.T.V.**__** Except I'm going to do a better job on it than I did. So completely new character but basically the same personality. Let our story begin shall we?**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Candy panties?**_

She gingerly lifted her head from her desk and instantly closed her eyes as bright light struck her face. She sighed as the teacher had turned on the lights. The power point about Earth was over. She let her soft, slightly wavy, aqua hair fall gently over her face. She sighed and looked at everyone in the room, her silver eyes scanned over every face. Her eyes were an unusual silver color with three gold circles around the pupil. Her pale skin was always soft to touch, with no blemishes on her face.

When her eyes met with the blue eyes of her friend she let a smile play on her soft lips. He returned the smile. Of course he had to be all the way across the room. She paid no attention to the teacher at all, and he seemed to be droning on and on about Earth. She let a quiet growl escape her lips.

She played with her hair that she had in pigtails to pass the time. She had long hair that reached her stomach so when she put it up it cascaded over her body like water. She suddenly looked at the clock and counted the minutes until lunch finally arrived.

The bell rang and immediately everyone got up. She dashed over to the blue eyed red haired boy. He was lean and not too short or tall. He was a perfect fit for her. He smiled at her and she took his arm.

_It's sad she doesn't know how I feel… _He sulked silently. He kept that same warm smile on his face that he always had when he was with her. They walked across campus to the large cafeteria. She let go of him arm as they walked through the doors of the cafeteria. She quickly darted over to the table she always sat at with the boy. All of her friends were already there as usual.

"Hey Luna!" A boy with black hair and green eyes called out happily from the lunch table. Immediately as he said that, her friends looked up at her and the red haired boy. Shion, her brown hair put up into a bun, smiled at her then looked back down to her studies and pushed her glasses up on her face. chaos, his white hair falling over his eyes, turned around to wave at both of them. His tan skin always fascinated Luna. Nigredo, the black haired green eyed boy, gave Luna a wide smile. Albedo, with white hair similar in color but not in style with chaos's and vibrant pink eyes, smiled at both of them as he sat next to Nigredo on his right.

Luna took her seat next to Nigredo on his left and Rubedo sat in front of her. She didn't take her eyes off of the table, which was unusual for her. chaos took notice of this and spoke up, looking at her across from Shion.

"Luna, are you okay? You seem a little… Not here." He said with a worried expression. She snapped her head up to look at him, her aqua bangs falling in her face. She brushed it out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears before speaking.

"I'm fine!" She giggled finally acting like herself for once. Kos-Mos, who sat on the other side of Shion, stared at Luna. Her blue eyes bored into Luna's.

"Incorrect." She spoke in that robotic voice of hers. Of course, her voice should be robotic. She was an android. Luna glared at her slightly. She got up and started to walk to her room when Nigredo grabbed her and pulled. She glared down at his hand on her red, yellow, and black plaid school uniform skirt and shrieked as it fell to the ground. Her face turned as red as a strawberry.

"Nigredo!" She screamed in fury and embarrassment as her colorful, lacy, candy printed panties were exposed to the entire lunchroom. A chorus of laughter suddenly spread throughout the teenagers in the cafeteria. Whistles of approval came from a lot of the boys. Nigredo's eyes were glued to her panties and his face couldn't be any more red. Albedo and Rubedo, though they had blushes on their faces, couldn't stop laughing. Shion got up and quickly grabbed Luna's hands and led her to their dorm rooms which were, unfortunately, all the way across campus. The rest of the table sat there dumbfounded, except of course Kos-Mos who suddenly chimed in.

"There is a 99.999% probability that, Luna, will be angered at Nigredo." Nigredo, finally able to move, put his face into his palm quickly.

Luna laid down on her bed in the room she and Shion shared. She cried silently the blush on her face still there. Shion sat next to her on the bed and pet her hair.

"There, there… I'm sure he didn't mean to do that!" Shion cooed to her, trying to calm her down.

"It doesn't matter whether he meant to or not! It matters that everyone saw my panties!" Luna whined, smacking Shion's hand away from her. Shion couldn't stop a giggle from coming out and Luna groaned loudly in frustration. A knock suddenly sounded from the door. Luna quickly pulled her sheets over her head even though she knew the lock on the automatic doors stopped them from opening.

"Who is it?" Shion called from the bed looking up at the door. Luna shook her head frantically under her sheets as if to tell her 'no'.

"It's Rubedo." A smooth voice called from the other side of the door. Luna stopped shaking her head and suddenly sat up taking the sheets off of her face.

"Come in!" Shion said getting up to unlock the doors. They opened up and light flooded into the dimly lit room. Luna shielded her eyes for a moment. Shion turned the lights on in the room. "I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk for a while." Shion said, absentmindedly grabbing a book to read, and headed to her next class.

Rubedo smiled at Luna and sat down on the foot of her bed. His uniform fit him well. Luna looked up at him with somewhat pleading eyes. He sighed and took her into his arms, pulling her into a friendly embrace.

"So… Candy panties?" He chuckled then stopped at suddenly feeling a palm driving into his stomach hard. He gasped and bent over in pain.

"Shut up!" Luna cried. Once his stomach stopped hurting he took her face into his hands.

"Luna… I was just kidding with you." Rubedo sighed giving her a serious look. She looked down guiltily as if she knew he was but didn't want to admit that she had taken it too seriously. He gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek and started to pull away when she grabbed his arms. She looked into his eyes in a way that said, 'I want more.'

Rubedo blushed, unsure of what to do. Sure he wanted Luna and he always thought of himself together with her, but he also didn't want to ruin their friendship like his relationship with Shion had done to theirs. His eyes widened as he saw her, in slow motion, press her lips against his softly. He blushed heavily and all of a sudden he stopped breathing.

Luna closed her eyes as she kissed him and wrapped his arms around her waist for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. She was shocked as he suddenly ripped himself away from her. She stared at him with hurt eyes.

"Look… Luna… I can't do this…" Rubedo whispered to her, his voice dripping with doubt. He could see the want and pain in her eyes before they started to swell with tears. "I'm sorry…" He whispered as he quickly left her room in an awkward way.

The next day in class Luna stared off into the distance more often than usual. When chaos tried to give her a note in 3rd period English she didn't even bother to try to retrieve it. chaos began to worry about her. He decided he would figure out what was wrong with his close friend. Luckily for him, he had just about every class with her.

**TBC.**

_**Vivi: So yeah, that was my attempt at a rewrite of my other Xenosaga fan fic. I hope this one turns out better than the last one. I know the grammar will be better than the last story. Lol! Be on the lookout for Chapter 2.**_


	2. I love you?

_**Written by: Alice Victoria Love**_

**A Xenosaga fan fic**

**Chapter 2**

Rubedo stared at Nigredo while in class. A deep seething hatred for his brother started forming in the pit of his stomach. Why did Nigredo have to mention to him that he liked Luna? What the hell did he have to do that for? Of course, Rubedo already knew that answer. It was because Nigredo knew Rubedo liked Luna and Nigredo wanted to make sure that he would get her.

No matter how much Rubedo liked Luna, he wouldn't hurt his younger brother like that. He growled in frustration in his head. That sorry excuse for a brother. What's worse is that Nigredo had mentioned that to him just before lunch yesterday. Just before Luna had practically thrown herself on him. He sighed, imagining the look of want on her face. He could feel a light blush spread on his face and tried to think of something else.

He started to think of the math homework he would have but he suddenly went back to Luna. Her silver eyes begged for him as she laid on top of him on his bed. He smiled at the image and closed his eyes. Her aqua hair cascaded from her shoulders and she slowly slid her shirt off, revealing her perfect body. Her skinny frame and amazing curves were too beautiful not to touch. As Rubedo started to rub her sides she took his hands and moved them to her breasts. She wore a bra that matched the panties he had seen. She slipped his hands under her bra and gently squeezed. He caressed her soft luscious breasts gently. She moaned out his name and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Rubedo…" Luna moaned again, tilting her head back in pleasure. He smiled and whispered her name.

"Rubedo, dude. What are you doing?" A voice that was not Luna's entered Rubedo's fantasy. He opened his eyes to see Nigredo standing in front of him. The bell had rung and it was time for Rubedo to go to the next class. Rubedo could still feel the blush on his face.

"Uh... I was sleeping. What did it look like?" Rubedo spat at Nigredo.

"Oh really? Well you whispered 'Luna' while you were sleeping." Nigredo countered, barely containing his laughter. Nigredo then couldn't hold on to his laughter as he noticed Rubedo's blush darken.

"Sh-Shut up!" Rubedo looked away and picked up his bag and left Nigredo, walking quickly to his next class. He had to stop thinking of Luna. He would never get to have her unless Nigredo stopped liking her, and Rubedo was sure that would never happen.

Nigredo sighed as his laugh finally died down. He decided to let go what Rubedo had whispered while he was daydreaming. After all, he was sure Rubedo understood what Nigredo had been trying to tell him when he confessed his love for Luna. Nigredo was ecstatic to be in the next class, which was 3rd period, because he had it with Luna. Then he remembered that she would probably still be mad at him. He frowned and left the classroom, walking briskly to his next one. He spent too much time thinking and realized he might be late for the next class.

As he entered the classroom chaos was already there and he sat behind Luna. Nigredo had a seat to the right of Luna. He took his seat just as the bell rang for class to get started. He turned to look at Luna and gave her a smile. She didn't meet his gaze. In fact, she didn't take her eyes off of the board. There was a distant look in her eyes that told Nigredo that something was wrong. He frowned and turned away from her, a strong pang of guilt hit him hard.

He shot a look at Luna as chaos tried to hand her a note. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that chaos had tapped her shoulder. She just continued to stare at the board. Nigredo shared a look with chaos that told him that chaos was worried as well. Nigredo nodded at chaos to tell him that someone should talk to her. chaos returned the look and Nigredo took it as chaos would handle it. Nigredo felt somewhat relieved. He knew his words would be lost on Luna anyway.

As the bell rang Luna picked up her stuff and exited her trance like state. chaos casually strolled over to her and smiled.

"Hey Luna, what's up?" He asked her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh… Nothing really… Just thinking mainly. What about you?" She replied a little too casually. chaos gave her a look. "Okay… I just… I kissed Rubedo last night… And he rejected me…" She whispered to him. chaos frowned.

"Oh Luna… I'm sorry… Do you know why?" He asked her with pure sympathy in his voice.

"He said he just couldn't do it... Then he apologized…" She whimpered in the middle of her sentence. chaos could tell she was genuinely hurt. However, he knew of Nigredo telling Rubedo that he liked Luna. chaos wondered if Nigredo knew about said kiss. chaos put his arm around Luna's shoulder in comfort.

"There, there… It's okay. If he rejected you then he didn't deserve you in the first place." chaos said softly to her, hoping his words would comfort her instead of hurt her more. She smiled at him and almost all of her worry vanished.

"Thank you chaos. You're always such a good friend." She said to him, starting to regain her old jovial personality. chaos pulled a string out from his pocket.

"I'm glad you're returning to your old self. Now I can do this!" He chuckled dangling the string inches above her head. She instantly dropped everything and started reaching desperately for it. She whimpered as he pulled it just out of her grasp. He laughed and let her have the string allowing her to study its vibrant colors.

"Green and purple today…" She whispered studying the string closely. chaos nodded and let her keep it as they went their separate ways to class.

Luna sat in her seat with her normal cheery mood and doodled on her desk, every so often pulling her aqua hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ears. Rubedo looked over at her, if his gaze met hers he would quickly turn away. She seemed normal. Maybe he didn't hurt her as bad as he though he did.

It was until after class that he realized he was dead wrong. Instead of going to him when the bell rang to go to lunch, Luna picked her bag up and walked straight to the cafeteria. Of course she gave him a passing glare on her way out. He sighed knowing what was coming. He suddenly wished she hadn't thrown herself on him. The images he had in his head started to return. He felt a slight blush spread across his face. No! He couldn't let his imagination take control this time.

It took everything he had to not imagine Luna on top of him naked and grinding her body against his, begging for him to take her. He shuddered and slowly walked to the cafeteria hoping his growing erection would be gone by the time it took for him to get to his seat.

Nigredo smiled at Luna as she took her seat next to him. She returned his smile and Nigredo silently thanked chaos for whatever he did to fix her. Nigredo liked it when Luna was in a good mood. It made him be in a good mood. Luna never even looked at Rubedo as he made his way to their table. He greeted everyone awkwardly and sat down. Albedo eyed him and Rubedo gave him a look that explained everything. Uncomfortable boners are uncomfortable.

Lunch went on normally just casual conversation with Luna playing with the string and occasionally jumping in with a lighthearted joke. She was a more lovable person when she was in a good mood. She smiled more, and interacted with others more instead of retreating back into her protective shell. You can always tell when she has gone into her shell. The amber circles cover her eyes and they are no longer silver but instead the iris is entirely amber. It frightens a lot of her friends when she does this. They never know when she will come out again. She is a… Spontaneous person at times.

Nigredo had full intentions to make Luna his today. As soon as lunch was over Nigredo looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him but tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Something wrong Nigredo?" She asked him with a slight joke in her voice.

Nigredo had no idea what the joke in her voice was for. He never knew why she did that when someone is trying to be serious. Maybe she hates conflict. "Will you meet me out in the park tonight… Say around 9?" Nigredo asked her with his most casual smile.

"Isn't that a little late to be outside the dorms?" Luna gave him a wry smile and a small blush spread across her cheeks. Nigredo instantly blushed in return. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh... I hadn't meant it like that Luna…" He said quietly not sure how she would react. She stared at him with a blank expression for a second before playfully punching him in the arm.

"I knew that silly!" Luna giggled and got up to go to her next class. Nigredo stared at her as she walked by him. In that time she took to give him a blank stare he realized that she had no idea about his feelings for her. This was going to be more difficult than Nigredo thought it would be.

Nigredo sat on one of the park benches. The sky looked beautiful tonight. The moon was full and shining in all of its greatness. Stars decorated the sky and created stories with their shapes. He gazed at them in amazement. The park looked beautiful as well. The moon shined down on it creating a silver tint on the park. The flowers that had been planted stood out brightly with the help of the moon and stars. The grass was full of lush green colors. The minimal amount of trees was just the right amount for this small park.

Nigredo thought of Luna. He imagined her beautiful face smiling at him with that cute little blush creeping across it. He sighed as he pictured himself pulling her closer to him and keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her. He pictured her looking up at him with that adorable 'I don't understand' face. He would then take her chin in his hand and kiss her lightly. He sighed and smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to be able to kiss those pretty lips of hers.

"Hey." A voice called to him from behind. Nigredo turned around and was stunned. Luna let her hair down and allowed it to do whatever it naturally does, which is straight but slightly wavy. It fell to her stomach and curled out at the ends. She wore a dark purple tank top and a black light zip-up jacket. She had a short dark purple and black plaid skirt with knee-high black boots. Her leggings were an aqua color that matched her hair and had a lacy pattern.

Nigredo took her sight in and let go of a deep breath he had been holding. "You… You look beautiful." He whispered to her, not taking his eyes off hers. She smiled back at him.

"Now I know that's not what you had me come here for." She winked at him. Nigredo smiled. _Good she's in a playful mood._ He thought to himself fist pumping in his head.

"No, of course it's not." Nigredo said, finally able to break from his shock. "I had you come here because I have something to tell you." He patted the spot next to him on his bench. She looked at his hand blankly then slowly and timidly made her way over to the bench to sit next to him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked him her shyness coming out. He chuckled at her and patted her head gently.

"Why so nervous Little Blue?" He teased her playfully. She felt a blush spread across her face at that name. Nigredo, Rubedo, and Albedo always call her Little Blue. It started in grade school when she first met the brothers. She had first met Albedo and as soon as he saw her he started commenting on her blue hair. At first he teased her but he soon grew to like her hair. She was such a scrawny girl back then. So Albedo then bequeathed her with the name Little Blue.

She shook the memory away and smiled at him. "Oh… I'm not nervous." She said playfully punching him in the arm. He chuckled and looked back up at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight… Just like you…" He whispered, a strong amount of sentiment in his statement. She blushed and looked up at them as well.

"They are pretty tonight…" She whispered. She looked back at him quickly, her patience running thin. "If that's all can I go now?" She asked him not wanting to wait any longer. He sighed and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"No… It's not all I had to say… I wanted to tell you… That… I think I'm in love with you…" He whispered searching her face for her reaction. Her expression was blank and she stared back at him.

"You… What?" She asked needing to hear it again. He frowned.

"I like you… A lot… I have for a while now… I want to be with you… I want to be able to make you happy and to have you at my side. I want… You." He admitted to her, letting all of his feelings go in the few words he could think of on the spot to describe his emotions for her. He stared into her eyes, searching for any of the feelings to be returned. He knew looking for it was futile because he never really knew what she was thinking.

She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't think of anything to say. A dark blush spread across her face and her eyes were wide. She tried to force a blank expression onto her face but she couldn't. The emotion that was obviously on her face was shock. She had always suspected that Nigredo fancied her but she never knew he would have the guts to say it to her face, yet here she was listening to Nigredo spill out his feelings for her. The shock finally ebbed away from her face. She tried to say something but still nothing came out. _Say something! I feel the same about you! I'm not sure that's a good idea! ANYTHING! _She thought to herself begging for words to come out of her mouth.

Instead of words coming out of her mouth, a small squeak came out. It sounded like a gasp and a sharp shriek happening at once. Her eyes widened in embarrassment and she got up running away from him quickly. She couldn't look him in the face after that embarrassing noise came out. She was always rather good with her words.

"Wait!" Nigredo called out, getting up to run after her. He tried to catch up to her but she just kept running faster. "Luna! Wait!" He called out to her. When she reached the parks opening gate she sprinted down the street to her dorm. He stopped at the gate to catch his breath and marvel at how fast she can be. He knew that she was crying when she was running. He could hear her extremely labored breathing. Sure running makes you breathe heavier but that was not running breathing… That was crying breathing. He frowned and fell to his knees slamming his fists onto the ground. "Damn it!" He wailed. He looked at his fists and realized his knuckles were bleeding. He then realized that one of his fingers was having a sharp pain run through it. He whimpered and pulled lightly on it. He screamed out in pain. _Definitely broken…_ He decided he would go to the nurse before he went to his dorm. _I hope this doesn't change things between us… If I can't have her in a relationship… I still want her to be my friend… _He thought sadly as he slowly walked to the school campus towards the nurses office.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Like, dislike?**


	3. Wet Dreams

Ch. 3 Wet Dreams

Luna laid down on her bed smiling. Rubedo smiled mischievously back at her as he climbed on top of her. He grabbed her arms gently and held them down and she let out a surprised gasp. A blush began to spread across her face. He couldn't help but feel his heart start to pound at the desperate adorable face she was giving him. It was pleading him to give her freedom to move. She noticed his pause and started to lean up to give him a kiss. He pulled back just out of her reach.

She let out a whimper at his action. He smirked and let out a small chuckle. She lifted up and tried to kiss him again, struggling to get her hands free. He smirked and pulled back once again. She let out a pitiful moan of protest that sent chills down Rubedo's spine. He licked his lips and leaned down to kiss her gently. He tenderly ran his hand down her arm and to her waist. He slipped his hand under her shirt and rubbed her stomach before pulling his lips away from hers long enough to slip off her night shirt. As he pulled away she started to follow.

She let out small moans as he kissed a trail from her lips to her collar bone. He sat up to examine her body.

"Beautiful…" He whispered in a trance. He took in every curve of her body. Absolutely perfect.

"Th-Thank you…" She whispered to him embarrassed and blushing darker. He rubbed her sides and kissed her chest gently. He took one of her breasts softly in his hand and caressed it. She let out soft moans and squirmed from under him. He smiled and kissed the other breast gently. He swirled his tongue around the nipple slowly, earning a shudder from Luna. She let out a moan as he sucked gently on her nipple. She tilted her head back and panted lightly.

He stopped caressing her breast and moved his free hand down to her waistline. He slipped a finger into her panties and rubbed the soft shaved skin around her sensitive area, purposefully not touching anything she wanted. She let out a moan of protest. He smiled at the power he held over her. He licked down her body to her waist and slowly pulled her panties down her legs. He took them off and threw them next to her shirt. He smiled and licked his lips when he discovered that she was already wet. He wanted to just plunge his tongue into her and taste her juices, but he had to take it slow.

He rubbed her clit gently with two fingers and with his other hand he traced a finger around her entrance. She let out a gasp and moaned. He could feel himself growing harder. His erection couldn't be coming on faster. He could feel his heart beat in his cock. He slid the tip of his finger into her and prodded it slowly rubbing her clit a little faster. She gasped and squirmed under his touch. She panted a little harder, not used to being touched in such a way. Rubedo smiled wide at his ability to make her moan and squirm.

He pushed his index finger into her slowly, enjoying the warmth of her insides. He wanted to feel himself inside her. He wanted her warmth around him. He almost exploded at the thought of being inside her. He curled his finger inside her and swirled it earning a loud moan from her. He assumed that meant she was ready for something more and he couldn't wait any longer. He bent down and licked the area around the entrance. She gasped and gripped her pillows gently and he took that as a sign to move on. He took his finger out of her slowly and licked the entrance. She gasped and moaned louder. He could feel himself throbbing. He slid his tongue inside her and swirled slowly in her. He tasted her and she was surprisingly sweet. She let out a pleasured scream and gripped her pillows tightly.

He moaned onto her, his voice vibrating on her skin and that only made her moan more. He swirled his tongue inside her faster, reaching deeper into her. He earned more loud moans from her and he slid two fingers into her while he flicked his tongue quickly against her entrance. She let out another scream and he realized he had her panting. He kept going, thrusting his tongue in and out of her faster and faster. She moaned louder and kept letting out screams of ecstasy. Finally she felt like she could hold back no longer and screamed out his name as she felt a powerful wave of pleasure overcome her and she shuddered as she came. Rubedo lapped up her juices and wiped his mouth. She panted relaxing and reached out to him. She pulled him on top of her and slid his shirt off of him. She pressed his bare chest against hers as she wrapped her arms around him.

He could hold back no longer. He needed to be inside of her. He had to feel her walls around him. He shakily unbuttoned his pyjama pants and slid them off with his boxers. Luna gasped at his size and length. Rubedo could see himself throbbing. He shakily positioned himself at her entrance. He prodded just the tip and she let out a soft moan. He shuddered in pleasure. Her wet pussy just making contact with his hardened dick made the hot pre cum spill out. He stopped prodding her and rubbed his long erection against her pussy. She let out a moan every time the head rubbed against her clit. He couldn't hold back any longer.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on her ass squeezing gently. She let out a small squeak and blushed darker. He pressed against her entrance and started to push in gently. He pushed the head into her gently and slowly. She moaned out and gripped his red hair softly. Her hair had been sprawled about the head of the bed. He pushed in a bit further and she let out a painful moan. He stopped to let her adjust and felt himself throbbing. She was so warm and wet. She kissed his neck lightly and he took that as a signal to go further.

He slid deeper into her painfully slow. She moaned at his every movement. He stopped as he reached halfway. He already had her panting. He smiled and moaned with her. He wasn't sure how long he would last but he wanted her to have one more orgasm. He slowly started to push into her more. He slid as deep as he could go until he hit the edge of her womb. He tried to push further and got a painful moan from her. She gripped his hair tightly and he stopped pushing and winced.

"S-Sorry…" She whimpered panting. He nodded and kissed her passionately. He just wanted to stay in this position forever. Being one with her was possibly the best feeling he ever had. This was where he wanted to be. He slowly started to pull out and she moaned into the kiss. He slid his tongue under hers and swirled slowly. He slid his tongue in and out of her mouth. She moaned into the kiss. He slid out to the tip and pushed back in slowly. He moaned and had to break the kiss tilting his head back in pleasure. She had to do the same and moaned louder than him. He couldn't wait any longer. He began to pump in and out of her faster and faster. She moaned each time he went in. He groaned and bit down on her neck gently. He began to pump harder into her. He made her move every time he pushed into her. He began to get so hard and fast that his movements shook the bed. She screamed out in pleasure each time as he hit her womb every time.

He could feel the release coming fast. He couldn't stop himself in time and he tensed up and exploded his seed into her. He let out a loud moan as she screamed his name at the same time.

"Luna!"

"Rubedo!" They shouted in ecstasy together. He fell on her and panted heavily with her. When he caught his breath he looked at her in surprise.

"Did we just orgasm at the same time?" He asked her panting still.

"I think so…" She smiled at him panting as well. She contracted her walls around him and earned a groan of pleasure.

Rubedo woke up with his hand gripped tightly around his hard cock and his bed covered in his sticky cum. He closed his eyes and sighed. Only a dream. He got up slowly and rummaged through his drawers to find another pair of boxers. He would have to take his soiled sheets to the laundry room on his floor. Oh won't that be fun? He could just imagine everyone looking at his soiled sheets and laughing about his wet dream they would assume he had.

He checked his clock and realized everyone had already gone to class. He was late. His alarm clock never went off. "Fuck."

He frantically picked up his sheets and ran to the laundry room down the hallway. It was in the room right next to the stairs. He opened the washer, poured soap in, and dumped his dirty sheets into the washer. He closed it and turned it on then made for his room like a mad man to put actual clothes on and grab his black messenger bag. He ran out of his room and sprinted across campus to his classroom.

He panted as he knocked on the door. He was bent over with his hands on his knees when his teacher opened the door. She frowned at him.

"Rubedo, you're 30 minutes late. Did you oversleep?" She scolded him. He nodded, too winded to actually talk and entered the room to take his seat. She frowned at him then continued to teach… What was this class again? Rubedo was still too tired to even remember his schedule. All he knew was that he had it with Luna. He couldn't help but think of his dream. Her sweet naked body underneath him was all he could think about all class period. Which is bad, because usually they whisper to each other during this class; however she barely even glanced at him. This is also bad. It means she's not feeling herself. Rubedo began to worry for her. He wondered what had made her recede into her inner shell this time, and prayed to whoever was listening that it wasn't him.

Eventually, the day was brightened around lunch time. Luna was the first to the table, not even stopping in between classes when chaos tried to talk to her. Her eyes had gone completely amber, so no one tried to get her to join into the conversation. She only half listened anyway.

"Shion, come on, the signs are all there." Shion looked up from her book as Rubedo smirked at her.

"What are you talking about fire crotch?" She asked him, in no mood for his games. Rubedo shot a glance at Albedo, who was sitting right next to Shion.

"You like Albedo!" Rubedo laughed. Shion almost literally gagged. Albedo shot Rubedo a warning glance and started to open his mouth when Shion beat him to it.

"Rubedo, besides the fact that Albedo and I would never be a thing, what in the hell are you talking about?" Shion glared at Rubedo. Canaan stared at all them with an eyebrow raised. chaos watched the trio, suppressing his laughter for Shion's sake. Allen looked down at his tray of food, upset at himself. Kos-Mos, being a total android, instead of a realian like Canaan, had no grasp of the situation at all and only knew that Shion was being agitated. She gave Rubedo a warning look that no other person could match.

"Well first off, the way you brush your elbow against him almost every day, and the fact that you stare at him longingly every day as well!" Rubedo gave off his reasons and chuckled. He instantly shut up when he got a good look at Kos-mos. Albedo looked at Shion worried.

"I really hope he's kidding." Albedo said, unsure of whether to believe him or not. Shion groaned loudly and slammed her book closed.

"When I bump my elbow into him, it's usually an accident. These tables are too small. And I'm not looking at him… I'm looking at…" Shion stopped her sentence and glanced in Albedo's direction… And beyond Albedo, laid Kevin's table, where he sat with his jock friends. Sometimes Albedo would join them. Today he decided to do just that. Albedo got up and rolled his eyes, moving over to the table Shion was dreamily staring at.

"Sure it is. I wonder if Nigredo would agree with me." Rubedo mused aloud, rubbing his chin with his hand. chaos looked over at Rubedo.

"Speaking of Nigredo, where is he?" He asked the table. Shion looked over at Allen, who was sulking and hunched over on the table.

"Allen, you have fourth period with him, did you see him?" She asked him, unaware of his obvious feelings for her. He shook his head gloomily. "Oh cheer up would you?" She shoved him playfully. He sighed and picked himself up, no longer hunching over the table.

The bell rang and Rubedo, Albedo, chaos, and Shion walked to class together, saying goodbye to their other friends. Of course Allen walked Shion to class. Immediately as they all sat down, Rubedo popped in with a comment about Luna, as expected.

"Why do you guys think Luna is in her shell?" He asked them, hoping to hear that it wasn't his fault. chaos looked at him with a knowing glance. Of course chaos would know about what Rubedo did to make Luna mad. chaos is her best friend besides Rubedo.

"Well it isn't what you're thinking it is Rubedo, I can tell you that." Chaos said to him, almost as if he read Rubedo's mind to the others.

"What about Nigredo not being there at lunch, and not in the class period before either?" Shion piped in with her concern. Albedo snapped his fingers and the rest looked at him expectantly.

"It's connected." Was all he said. Rubedo rolled his eyes.

"Care to share your epiphany with the rest of us?" Rubedo snapped at him.

Albedo glared at him. "Yesterday, Nigredo asked Luna to go to the park with him later that night, right?" He paused, making sure they were following. He didn't need to look at chaos's face because chaos had figured it out as well. "So, his disappearance and Luna's receding is connected. I don't know exactly what happened, but it wasn't good obviously." Albedo finished. The others nodded in agreement.

Rubedo had a hopeful look on his face. Maybe Luna rejected Nigredo and she's free now for Rubedo to have. He just imagined kissing those pretty lips of hers. He imagined the way they tasted again, like sweet mint. His hopeful blue eyes met the warning glance of chaos. Chaos knew what Rubedo did, and more. Rubedo sighed lightly and they all turned to the front of the room when the teacher walked in to start class.

When dinner finally rolled around, Luna was still in her trance, and Nigredo made an appearance wearing a cast on his hand. Albedo immediately pounced on this.

"Hey guys…" Nigredo greeted his table, sadness in his voice. He made sure to sit away from Luna, for her sake. Unfortunately, he chose to sit next to Albedo.

"So does that hurt?" Albedo grinned wide.

Nigredo glanced at him warily. "Not unless someone or something hits it no… Why?" Nigredo ventured.

"So does this?" Albedo asked, then immediately bent the casted hand backwards. Nigredo screamed out in pain.

"Stop it you asshole!" He whimpered and moved away from him, sitting next to Shion. Luna, disturbed from the noise of Nigredo's voice, quickly got up and left. Nigredo stared after her longingly. His eyes began to water and he took off to his room. Rubedo couldn't decide which one to go after. He loved his brother, but he also loved Luna. He decided to go after his Little Blue.

Rubedo knocked on Luna's door gently. "Luna?" He called out to her. He heard a mechanical gasp and realized the door was unlocked. He opened it with a whoosh as the automatic doors slid open. They closed behind him as he stepped inside. The lights were dimmed and Luna sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, giving Rubedo a perfect view of her electric blue lace panties, from her skirt. He blushed lightly and couldn't help but wonder if she did that on purpose.

He walked over to her and sat down on her bed with her, putting an arm around her. "Wanna tell me what's wrong Little Blue?" He asked her, smiling, the blush still warm on his cheeks. She looked up at him, her eyes back to the way they usually are.

"…Did you know?" She asked him. Rubedo had two options here, play dumb… Or go right into the truth and… He wasn't sure what else. He chose option two.

"That Nigredo liked you? Yes… And that's why I couldn't keep kissing you… What happened last night?" Rubedo asked her; curious as to why she was asking that.

She just looked down. "oh." Was all she said. She sighed and looked back up at him. "Nigredo told me… he liked me… I couldn't say anything… I didn't know what to say… I don't know if I like him or not… But… I do know… I like you… A lot…" She whispered the last part. Just barely audible. But Rubedo wanted her to say it again, just so he could hear her say it more.

"What was that last part?" He asked her. He wasn't prepared to be tackled by her, however. Or to be attacked with kisses all over his face and neck.

"Rubedo… I… I like you…" She whispered between breathy kisses. He could feel his cheeks getting extremely hot, as he stared up at the ceiling with a shocked expression. He took her cheeks into his hands and pulled her face up to his, his eyes finally softening and his face relaxing.

"That's what I thought you said." He said as he kissed her passionately. His heart started beating hard in his chest. He felt it jump up to his throat as she kissed him back. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down her sides slowly, taking in all of her curves. Her body was as beautiful as he imagined.

She didn't want this moment to stop. To freeze the moment of their lips pressing together with heated passion. This moment is one she had been waiting for, quite some time. She let her hands travel down his chest slowly; gently letting her nails graze him from outside of his shirt. She began to slow her kisses as she thought of Nigredo. He truly did like her. She could see it on his face, and he finally had the balls to tell her that he did, and this is how she repays him? By making out with his fire red haired brother? But at this point, she no longer cared. She knew who she liked, and it was Rubedo. And Rubedo was finally reciprocating those feelings that have been pent up in Luna for a while now.

She slid her hands underneath his shirt as he broke the kiss, leaving her panting lightly. "Why'd you stop?" She asked him, curious, as she dug her nails into his sides gently. He gasped quietly in response. She assumed that he liked it.

"I… I just… You… You're so beautiful…" He whispered to her, pressing his forehead against hers, and grabbing her hips gently. Her eyes fluttered in approval, and she raked her nails down his sides to his waist. He groaned lightly, unprepared for her to know just what made him crazy. He couldn't take anymore and bucked his hips against hers. She gasped and moaned quietly. In response, Rubedo changed position, pushing her to her bed and holding her arms down. She stared up at him with a most playful look. He smiled wide and let go of her to slide her shirt off. His dream coming true… Is this for real? He pushed his hips into hers, just to make sure, and earned a moan from her. Maybe try one more thing?

"Luna… Is this real?" He asked her, still trying to decide whether he was dreaming or not. She smiled up at him and leaned up on her elbows, nuzzling her face into his neck, kissing it softly.

"I sure hope so…" She whispered into his ear and nibbled on his earlobe gently. He could feel himself getting more erect by the minute. She licked his neck up and down slowly, nibbling on it occasionally. He let out soft noises of approval then pushed her back onto the bed, pulling her skirt off with haste. "Getting impatient are we?" She giggled quietly. He smirked at her and removed her bra, slowly, teasingly. He took one of her breasts in his hand, and began to suck on the other one. He moved his tongue in a circle around her nipple slowly. She moaned out softly in response.

She let her hand travel down to his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly. He smiled at her and kissed up to her neck after sucking on both of her nipples, making them both stand erect and nibbled on her neck softly.

"Getting impatient are we?" He growled into her neck. She moaned softly and tilted her head back; giving him all the access to her he wanted. He let out another approving growl and pushed his hips into hers again, his hard dick now pressing against her through his boxers, thanks to his open fly. She moaned a little louder and smiled wide. Rubedo wanted her; he wanted her more than anything. But he knew he wouldn't be able to take her. Nigredo's voice kept going off in the back of his head, his confession to Rubedo about his feelings for Luna. Rubedo couldn't do it. Rubedo wouldn't be able to take Luna as his. Even though she was right here, begging for him practically. Rubedo gasped as he felt her warm hand around his hard dick.

"Someone's excited." She giggled lightly, rolling her thumb around the head slowly, hot pre cum slipping out. He gasped again and bit his lip gently.

"Nngh… Please keep going…" He begged her, never knowing a woman's touch like this. Truly Rubedo was a virgin. He knew what to do however, by watching porn, that and impulse. She wrapped her hand fully around his erect cock, and began to stroke him up and down slowly, getting faster. He groaned and gripped the sheets of her bed behind her, never feeling this amazing when he jacked himself off. He slid his hand down her body slowly, and slipped his hand into her panties, rubbing her clit immediately. She arched her back slightly and let out a moan as he worked her clit, rubbing it quickly.

She began to stroke him faster, letting out moans as he played with her wet pussy, teasing her and pleasuring her like he had seen from pornos. She gripped him harder and stroked him even faster, arching her back more as he slipped a finger into her. She let out a moan that sent shivers down Rubedo's spine, or was that him coming close to an orgasm? All he knew was that he felt so good with her hand around his dick. He wanted to be inside her. He almost let some animalistic urge take control of him. The sort of urge that made him want to fuck her brains out.

He forced himself to pull away from her, making her let go of his rock hard cock. She tilted her head at him, upset that he stopped pleasuring her and that he made her stop pleasuring him.

"What's wrong Rubedo?" She asked him, worry in her voice. He gave her an almost pained look.

"I… I can't do this Luna… We can't do this…" He whimpered softly to her. He cursed Nigredo in his head. She let out an upset noise that he could only identify as a whimper.

"Why!?" She cried out to him, clearly upset, as she pulled fully away from him. She demanded an answer from him this time.

"Nigredo." Rubedo answered her truthfully and buttoned and zipped his pants back up. He got up and left her room, with tears nearly coming to his eyes. He was so angry, and so upset at the same time. All he wanted to do was break Nigredo's other hand for the hurt look in Luna's eyes as Rubedo left. He ran back to his room and practically smashed a hole in the wall from punching it so hard.

Nigredo looked over at his brother, and Albedo jumped, startled from the computer desk.

"What's wrong Rubedo?" Nigredo ventured. Rubedo turned his awful glare on Nigredo.

"You. Why did you have to tell me you like Luna?" Rubedo pretty much growled at Nigredo. Rubedo swiftly moved over to Nigredo, picking him up by his shirt collar. Nigredo's eyes widened, and Albedo, though amused, stood up and watched the two, ready to intervene at any moment.

"Rubedo… Put Nigredo down." Albedo said calmly, though you could see a smile on his face.

Nigredo struggled against Rubedo's grip with his only good hand. "Rubedo! You know why! I love her…" Nigredo almost whispered the last part. Rubedo glared at him.

"So do I you asshole! And you know what, she likes me too!" Rubedo smirked evilly at Nigredo.

Nigredo glared at him and hit him with the casted hand, which happened to be his strong hand. "What do you mean? How do you know!?" Nigredo snarled at him, and then suddenly the realization hit his face. "You… You son of a bitch! You still pursued her even after I told you!" Nigredo growled.

Albedo laughed. "Way to break the bro code." Rubedo rolled his eyes at Albedo.

"No. She pursued me." Rubedo smirked at Nigredo, knowing that information would hurt him.

Nigredo snarled at him and charged him, throwing a swing at him. "You bastard!" Rubedo dodged his hit and let Nigredo go crashing onto a bed.

"Please… Don't try to fight me. You know who would win." Rubedo challenged him. He had fought Albedo, but he had never gotten into a fist fight with Nigredo. Rubedo wanted to know what his brother's strength was. Nigredo just turned around and looked at him with a hateful expression. Nigredo shook his head and stormed out of the room to who knows where. Rubedo instantly felt bad but he didn't really care. Had he won? Did this mean he could be with Luna?

Luna sat on her bed, half naked, crying. Why were they doing this to her? She knew she wanted Rubedo, but she had always wanted to know what it would be like to date Nigredo. They were making her choose. They were fighting for her, she was sure. But why? She had never seen herself as someone desirable. Yet these two boys are fighting to have her. She let out whimpers with her sobs as tried to figure out who she wanted. A conclusion not yet surfacing to her.


End file.
